Keeping Old Promises
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Isshin made a deal with Unohana years ago promising his first-born son's hand in marriage to her, now she's come to collect! IchigoXUnohana. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Keeping Old Promises

**A.N: I've found I enjoyed making IchigoXUnohana stories, so I've decided to give this idea I've had for a while the green light. Unlike my last one, I'm going to try to not make it brief and maybe expand on the romance a bit. Enjoy!**

**Many years ago**

The tired Captain of Squad 10 rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Good grief, why does Rangiku keep dragging me to those meetings? The old man keeps yammering on and on…" His musings were interrupted by a approaching Isane. "Oh, hello lieutenant. What brings you here to this humble squad?"

The silver haired girl merely replied to the flirty captain that Captain Unohana wished to speak with him. Glad that it gave him the opportunity to pass his work onto Rangiku, he eagerly made his way to Squad 4. Once they arrived Isane led him to the garden behind the barracks, where Unohana sat near a table patiently with a pot of tea. "Good afternoon Captain Shiba. Please sit down. There's something that I have been meaning to ask you.

The captain sat down on the opposite end, letting the kind captain pour him a hot cup of tea. "Thank you for coming, Captain. I've wanted to speak to you about a certain proposal. You're not very easy to get with you running off every now and then." She chuckled as Isshin coughed at the remark. "Now then on to business." Isshin listened closely as she set down her cup and looked at him with tired sad eyes. "As you know, Captain, I'm a very lonely woman. My position as Squad 4 Captain does not give me the luxury of finding a suitable husband. Also," she glanced up with and Isshin could've sworn he saw a smirk on her face appear for a second, "many men aren't obliged to date a woman with my past."

Isshin could see where this was going, but there was one problem. "I understand your situation Captain Unohana, but my responsibilities with my clan forbid me to-"he was silenced as the captain held her hand up, silencing him.

"I'm well aware of your burden as the head of your clan. Much as I would like that, I was thinking of something else. I was hoping to that when he came of age, your first-born son could take my hand in marriage." Isshin thought about it for a moment. While he wasn't the biggest fan of arraigned marriages, he did understand her situation and that honestly, this wasn't that bad of a situation. He knew that his clan's elders would try to foist a marriage on his first son as soon as he popped out, so was it wrong to agree to let him marry Unohana, a women of reputable talent and grace? And he knew that she was a good woman, any man would be lucky to have her, so why not his son? Not only that, he knew that whatever kind of son he had, he'd be a good man and make a good husband.

Finally the man ended his ponderings and nodded. "Very good! Thank you Captain. I'll speak with Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake about creating the papers for it!" She quickly gave the man a quick peck on the cheek before merrily heading for the Squad 1 building. Isshin looked at her and wondered, _'I just hope that when I have to explain this to my son one day he doesn't try to kill me….'_

**Present Day 7:00 AM**

*Ding-Dong* Isshin walked to the door, trying to wipe off the soda he'd spill onto his shirt. "Who's comes knocking this early in the morning. He opened the door and was shocked as his eyes took in the sight of Captain Unohana standing in his doorway. "Cap-Captain Unohana?"

"Hello Captain Shiba. Or is Isshin Kurosaki now? Can we come inside?" the captains eyes narrowed as her smile widened, making Isshin's blood stop cold. "I'm here about a certain agreement we had, and I've come to uphold your end of the bargain…."


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping Old Promises  
Chapter 2

**A.N.: I didn't specify this before, but most of my IchigoXUnohana fics take place after the Lost Substitute Arc but before the Thousand Year War arc. Unless I say otherwise, this is gonna be the norm of things.**

Ichigo woke up and stretched as he got out of bed. He could feel his bones pop into place as he got dressed. '_Wait…. Isn't this around the time Dad always tries to jumps me?'_ The thought bugged him as he stepped out the door and headed downstairs. As he entered the kitchen he felt a chill run through his spine, as if suddenly he was in the presence of an angry god….

The orange-haired boy walked into the living room with a glass of orange juice, he saw a sight before him that baffled him. His father was sitting on the couch, looking like he'd made a deal with the devil, and now he's here to collect. On the other side of the couch sat…Captain Unohana? "Oh, hello Captain Unohana, what are you doing here?" The ebony-haired captain turned and smiled warmly at him, eyes completely fixed on the boy.

"Why hello there Ichigo. I'm here because of a certain deal I made with your father years ago when he was still a captain. When I saw you two together during the battle with Aizen it reminded me of the agreement between us. I've already spoken to Head-Captain Yamamoto and he's already approved the idea of completing our agreement." His father's head snapped forward at that last statement. "Oh yes Isshin, did you forget that the Head-Captain was there when we both signed the agreement?" Isshin sighed in defeat, knowing that nothing he could say could change her mind. Ichigo was confused at the Captain's cryptic words but before he could voice his confusion the captain stood up. "I'll leave you to explain the situation to Ichigo. I'll return tomorrow to talk everything over. If you need me I'll be staying at Urahara's."

Ichigo watched as the Captain walked by him. To his surprise she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before heading for the door, making him blush. He saw his father gesture toward the couch. As Ichigo sat down he asked his father the obvious question, "What's going on Dad? What agreement did you make with her? Whatever it was, what's so important about it that she's here now after all these years?" Ichigo could see that every question was making his father even more nervous.

His father decided that it would be best to get this out in the open. "Years ago, when I was still a captain, Captain Unohana came to me with a certain proposal. But before the terms of the agreement could be met, I lost my powers and was in the Human World." Isshin took in a deep breath before finishing his statement. "The deal was a marriage agreement promising my first born son's hand in marriage to her."

Ichigo look dumbfounded at the revelation. "Wait, you mean I have to marry-"

"Yes Ichigo. You are to marry Captain Unohana."

Ichigo sat there stunned as his father's words settled into his mind. Isshin looked up waiting for Ichigo's reaction….

**Urahara Shop **

Kisuke sat on the front porch taking in the sunlight. He saw Captain Unohana return briefly before going shopping with Yoruichi, slightly curious as to exactly why she was here; she had shown up last night requesting lodgings. But his inquisitiveness was silenced as he saw a figure coming closer to the shop. As his eyes came into focus he saw that it was his good friend Isshin. Except…. "Goodness gracious Isshin!" hiding his face behind his fan, "You look like you've just been on the receiving end of a rock-em sock-em robot fight!" Isshin groaned as Kisuke briefly left and returned with an ice-pack. The beaten man put the pack onto his swollen eye before explaining what had happened to the shopkeeper.

"Hmmm… Yep! That'll just about explain why your face looks like you've head-butted a tractor tire! But really Isshin, I know you've been holding out on the details about your life as a captain, but you should've told him about it." He hid his face behind his fan again as Isshin gave him a scathing look. "Hey! You knew what you were signing up for when you took her offer."

Isshin sighed, knowing that this had become way out of hand to fast. "Do you really think that Unohana will really accept my son as a suitable husband?"

Urahara shrugged at the question before stating what should've seemed obvious to the man. "If she didn't want to get married to Ichigo, she wouldn't have waited all this time. If that was the case she would've asked somebody else to marry her. So obviously she must see something in Ichigo to want to get hitched. As for Ichigo, just give him a few days. He'll come around."

**A.N.: Poor Isshin! He can't catch a break! Not trying to spoil any of this, but I am thinking of something that involves dear Orihime into the mix. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping Old Promises  
Chapter 3

**A.N.: …FUCK! I didn't really plan out how the story would go like usual, so I'm forced to just make it up as I'm going along. That's kind of the reason that the chapters have been short so far. But hey, we play with the hand we're dealt. On with the show….**

**Karakura Town Park**

Ichigo lay down on the grass, feeling angrier than he'd had in a long time. '_What the hell is wrong with him!? Who agrees to marry off their son before they're born?'_ he thought as he stared up at the passing clouds. He had no shame about what he did earlier. His father deserved every punch of the beating he'd given him; no doubt about it. '_I'm…I'm gonna get married?' _The thought kept running through his head as he thought about Captain Unohana.

It wasn't' that he was angry at her or anything; he just thought that it was unfair for him to be roped into this without somebody asking him. But the more that he thought about the captain the more his mind began to drifting off. His angry reaction had caused him to become quickly tired as he lay on the grass. Why was she willing to fulfil an agreement made decades ago? Was she really ok with having a 17 year old boy as a husband? As his weary eyes looked up at the clouds, images began to form. '_Strawberry, a ship, a cup, a speeder, Captain Unohana, a bucket-hat, Captain Unohana, Captain Unohana….' _Soon all his mind could wrap around was the face of the beautiful captain. As the sunlight began to wrap Ichigo in a warm blanket his eyes began to droop shut, his last thoughts thinking about the woman who wanted to be his wife. "Captain Unohana," he whispered to nobody in particular as he slumbered the day away.

**Road leading to Park: Unohana POV**

Unohana was tired as well. Her arms sagged as she carried a lot of bags. She should've made Yoruichi come back to the shop with her but her former colleague had to go attend to some business after she got a call from Kisuke. Apparently he was in need of ice, ice packs and a LOT of them. '_Hmm, I expected that from Ichigo. It's not every day that you get told you have to get married.'_ Still, she enjoyed going to the stores with the ex-captain. She'd laughed when Yoruichi had dragged her into the Victoria's Secret shop saying "If you wanna impress Ichigo, you need to show him what's under those robes you're always wearing!" To her credit the woman knew lingerie, picking out a few items that made the few men in the shop grow green with envy for the lucky man who she was dressing up for.

As she passed by the park she saw the playground where several children were playing. A little girl saw her walking by and waved a little hand. Unohana smiled warmly at the girl, giggling a little when the picture of a small boy with orange and black hair popped into her head. '_Good grief, I'm getting ahead of myself.'_ While she was pleased that Isshin had agreed (scared out of his wits all the while) to uphold their agreement, she hoped that Ichigo would accept the situation that lay at his feet. The captain had started down the park path, wanting to take in the greenery when she spotted a certain orange-haired boy snoozing on the grass. "And what have we here?" As she drew nearer she noticed the peaceful look on his face and smiled at the sight. '_For someone who is so serious, he looks so peaceful while asleep.'_ She sat the bags down before sitting herself next to Ichigo. The boy barely stirred when she lifted his head onto her lap.

She had a feeling when she first met Ichigo that there was something familiar about him. It was only after she had seen Isshin standing next to Ichigo while they were fighting Aizen that she knew instantly. She may not have heard everything that transpired between the three but she knew for certain that the son Isshin had promised her was Ichigo. She had debated whether or not to try to tell Ichigo for the past 17 months, figuring that he'd given up so much the last thing that she needed was to wreck what life he had begun to try to build. However, when Kisuke had offered the captains the sword he was going to use to repower Ichigo, Unohana had been at the front of the line; offering as much power she could give to the boy.

Afterward she had been tending to the injured as usual when she was approached by Head-Captain Yamamoto. The man reminded her of her agreement and wanted to know now if she wanted to go through with marrying Ichigo now that he had resumed his substitute responsibilities. It took her a few days to decide before making her decision. As of now the only people who knew her plan to marry Ichigo besides the two of them were Isshin, Yamamoto, Ukitake and weirdly Byakuya Kuchiki. She decided to confide in the man as he knew the law better than anyone and she needed to know if the agreement even still stood even after Isshin disappeared and was no longer the head of his clan.

Byakuya admitted that the circumstances where unusual but the marriage agreement still stood. Strangely, as she left his office she heard the stoic man chuckle, "Ichigo, married?" The thought did amuse her herself, true, but she had decided that Ichigo would be the one she wanted to marry. To her, Ichigo was about the most selfless man she'd ever known, and a powerful one to boot. She had done much to suppress her inner impulses as the first Kenpachi, but seeing him face Byakuya had opened up something inside her. She was partially jealous of his healer friend as she healed Ichigo, wanting nothing more than to get her hands on him.

She ran her hands through Ichigo's hair as she watched him sleep, taking in the sight of his peaceful face. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, watching a small smile form on his face.

_**Several Hours Later….  
Ichigo POV**_

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, feeling that his head felt really comfy. The cool breeze blanketed him making him wonder if he was back in his room with the window open. '_So was it all a bad dream? Captain Unohana, Dad, the marriage agreement?' _A gust of wind blew a large braid of black hair into his face, breaking Ichigo's concentration. The boy looked up into the smiling face of Captain Unohana. "Hello there Ichigo. I trust you slept well?"

The startled boy got up, wondering when the hell she showed up. He saw some bags next to her but didn't inquire about it. Not yet anyway. "Captain Unohana! What are you doing here?" He sat down next to her when the woman gestured to her side. He took a good look at her smiling face, taking in her ebony-hair and deep blue eyes. Since she was able to buy clothes, he assumed she was here in a gigai.

"I was passing by after going shopping with Lady Yoruichi when I decided that I wanted to go for a little stroll, and then I noticed you snoozing. I decided to stay here with you and enjoy the scenery," she warmly smiled. She gestured to the setting sun and Ichigo turned to watch. Until that day Ichigo had never bothered to take the time to watch the sun sink into the earth but when he did on that day he saw something magical. Unohana saw his awed face and decided to try something she'd wanted to do. Ichigo jumped a little when he felt her lay her head on his shoulder, but simply adjusted himself so they'd be more comfortable. The couple watched the sunset together, taking in the beautiful view together. He was too caught up in the moment to notice her lace her fingers in between his.

As night set upon the town Unohana decided that they'd sat enough. "Ichigo, I think it's time you head home for now. I believe that your sisters will get worried if you stay out late, from what Lieutenant Kuchiki tells me." Ichigo nodded, not realizing how much time had passed since this morning. It almost felt like a lifetime ago when his father had dropped the bomb on him. Ichigo offered to walk her back to Urahara's at least but she declined. "Don't worry Ichigo; I'll see you tomorrow in the morning. We can talk later."

As the captain picked up her bags and began to walk back down the trail, Ichigo decided to ask the question that had been eating at him all day. "Captain Unohana!" he called back after her. When she turned around Ichigo asked, "Do… Do you really want to marry me?" He wanted to know because part of him was afraid she was doing this simply to uphold a bargain. He didn't to enter a marriage, arraigned or not, where his supposed wife didn't really care about him.

The smile Captain Unohana gave him put down any fear he had, "Ichigo, I have been debating this ever since the battle with Aizen. I don't want anyone else to marry me. I want you." Ichigo stood there stunned at the statement as she turned and walked away. As he walked back home he mulled on her words. He didn't even bother eating any of the dinner Yuzu had made and headed straight to bed, much to his sister's chagrin. As he laid his head on the pillow, his mind floated back to the beautiful captain and the last words she said. As he fell into a deep slumber, his mind once more became filled with thoughts of Unohana….

'_I don't want anyone else to marry me. I want you….'_

**To be continued**

**Warning: Lemons next chapter.**

**P.S.: 10 points to anyone who got the Star Wars reference. **


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping Old Promises  
Chapter 4

**Warning: Lemon!  
Ichigo's Room:**

Ichigo tossed and turned as he slept. His restless mind unable to take a chill pill as it wrestled with the day's revelations. The heat from the summer air forced him to wear nothing but a white shirt for his nightclothes. His body became flushed and sweaty as his mind began to wander….

_Ichigo walked along the forest path, uncertain of where he was going. The foliage began to obstruct his path, forcing him to make his way past by force. As he pushed his way through the thick grass and branches, he eventually came to a small pond with a waterfall running into it, splashing into the crystal-clear water below. His eyes widened as he saw a stunningly beautiful Retsu Unohana bathing beneath the waterfall._

_ Ichigo stood where he was, rooted by the sight before him. He watched as the waterfall cascaded onto her, showering her with sparkling water. Every drop seemed to make her gorgeous figure glow with radiance; her hair shimmering from the wet droplets. His eyes wandered to her nude slick body, taking in every inch of her form. As she turned to face him Ichigo averted his gaze, feeling unworthy to be in the presence of such beauty. The woman chuckled at his reaction and moved towards him, "Ichigo," she said reaching for his cheek. "Am I too ugly for my own husband to turn away from me?"_

_ At her question Ichigo looked forward and grabbed the hand on his cheek, "No Retsu," he said as he brought his face closer to hers, "You're so beautiful my eyes might burn if I look too long." He didn't waste any time in connecting their lips together. As he licked her lips demanding entrance her hands went to his shihakusho. The connection between them was broken for a minute as she stripped Ichigo of his garments and pulled him into the pool with her, their lips reconnecting as they embraced each other. Ichigo ran his hands through her wet hair, admiring how much it felt like smooth silk. As they resumed kissing his tongue once again tried to enter her mouth, this time with success. The couple moaned as their organs touched, before Unohana gave way and made room for him in her mouth. Her hands touched his muscular chest and eagerly touched him, sending his skin into frenzy as if every spot she touched erupted in pleasurable fire. _

_ Retsu broke the kiss and took him by the hand and led him to the edge of the pond. Ichigo watched as she climbed the large rock resting at the end and spread her legs, she smiled as she called to Ichigo. "Please Ichigo, make love to me. Show your wife how much you love her."_

_ Ichigo crawled up the rock until she lay beneath him. He slowly rubbed the head of his hard shaft against her wet folds, drinking in the sounds Retsu made. He slowly pushed his way inside of her, giving her time to adjust to his large girth as he made himself comfy inside her. She nodded, giving him permission to keep going. Retsu threw her head back as she felt her husband begin to fuck her, as well as start to nibble on her neck, leaving marks that were sure to be there later as proof of their act, though she could care less if anyone had an opinion about them._

_ Retsu wrapped her arms around Ichigo, making sure she didn't accidentally slide off the rock in the middle of their love-making. The closeness caused her breasts to rub against Ichigo, making him hiss at the feel of her hard nipples rubbing against his heated skin. The sensation became too much for Ichigo's virgin body to handle, his thrusts became faster and faster. "Retsu, I'm-"but he was silenced as Retsu caressed his face._

_ "I know Ichigo, I'm close too. Cum with me." Ichigo threw his head back, practically yelling to the whole wide world as he came. He felt Retsu's walls tighten around him, milking his cock of every drop. The warm sensation of being filled must've been too much for the captain, who moaned as came on Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo pulled Retsu down into the water with him, the lovers still holding onto one another basking in the afterglow. As they sat in the cool water Retsu placed her head on his shoulder, whispering into his ear, "I love you Ichigo."_

_ Ichigo kissed her forehead, giving her a rare smile few would ever see come from him. _

_ "I love you too Retsu."_

Ichigo awoke with a start, his body covered in sweat. His mind immediately recalled the VERY vivid dream that it just concocted. As Ichigo's breathing settled and his heart began to cease pounding he pulled back the covers; he decided to get a new shirt. His eyes went southward to the sight on the bed._ 'Great, now I have to explain to Yuzu why I need my sheets changed!' _He put the thought out of his mind as he pulled on a new shirt. As he tried to clean up his mess his mind raced towards reasonable questions. '_Was that dream trying to tell me something? Do I have feelings for Captain Unohana? Am I actually OK with getting married?' _

As he climbed back into bed he tried to push the dream from his mind as he closed his eyes. Captain Unohana said she'd be back in the morning. The way Ichigo figured it; he'd burn that bridge when he'd get to it. He slowly slipped back to sleep, this time not dreaming at all as if his subconscious had enough fun for one night.

**Urahara Shop: Unohana POV**

Ichigo was not the only person restless that night. As Unohana slept on the futon that Yoruichi had graciously gave her, her dreams turned to the boy of her desires, dreaming thoughts that mirrored her betrothed….

_Retsu walked in a warzone, taking in the carnage around her. She turned and saw many men lying on the ground, the life no longer in any of their eyes. While her own haori was covered in blood she knew that she was not the one who claimed these men's lives. She heard a scream and looked in front of her. A man collapsed onto the ground, dead, as his killer calmly sauntered past him, looking at the woman before him. It was Ichigo Kurosaki. She drew her sword, wanting to test the limits of this man._

_ Already in Bankai, Ichigo used his swiftness to press the captain. She deftly countered every strike with her own, causing the fight to become even; neither opponent giving ground. She jumped back; hoping to gain a second wind but Ichigo was faster, striking her with an overhead chop. As she moved to block his black sword became inflamed with black and red energy," Getsuga Tensho!" Retsu's blade didn't have a prayer against such a strike, shattering into pieces. She stood there helpless as the man pointed the tip of his sword at her chest. With a few well-aimed slashes her robes fell from her body in tatters, making Ichigo grin at the sight. "I win Retsu," he said as he stabbed his sword into the ground before removing his own clothes, "That makes you mine, now and always!" With that he embraced the woman with a deep kiss, pushing her down to the ground all the while. Before Retsu could react, Ichigo flipped her onto her hands and knees and quickly entered her, making Retsu moan at the fullness._

_ She'd never been taken so easily in her life, but the way Ichigo had dominated her made her feel something she'd never experienced. For the first time in her life she was being owned by this man, this feeling beginning to grow as she felt his hands reach around her and pulled her close, she turned her head around and kissed him when his face grew closer as he put his weight down on her back, hammering in the feeling of her belonging to this man. She felt him pounding into her harder and could feel his tip pounding her cervix. She knew that the battlefield reeked of blood and filled with the sounds of screaming but all she could hear and smell was the scent of Ichigo and her own lust-filled moans. Finally, she felt Ichigo bite down on her shoulder, marking her as his. The feeling of being marked sent her over the edge, tightening around Ichigo as she came. She heard him moan into her ear as she felt warm cum flood her womb. As he pulled out she lay on the ground for a few moments until Ichigo picked her up. As he carried her away from the carnage she laid her head onto Ichigo's shoulder._

_ "I love you Ichigo."_

Retsu eyes opened wide as she came out of her dream, sitting up from her futon. She calmed her hectic breathing and got up, wanting to change out of her sweat-covered nightshirt. As she got up she chuckled, '_I'll have to apologize to Lady Yoruichi for ruining her futon.' _She calmly got back into the futon after changing, thinking of her next meeting with Ichigo. She'd meant what she'd told the boy. He was the only person she wanted to marry. '_If he's anything as good as he was in my dreams…._' Retsu closed her eyes as she fell back asleep, her thoughts once more becoming fixed on Ichigo Kurosaki.

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Keeping Old Promises  
Chapter 5

**A.N.: I really don't know how an Eastern-style wedding is done so the wedding is gonna take a while to write while I research.**

**8:00 A.M.:**

Ichigo sat on the couch, waiting for the doorbell to ring. He had to take the battery out of the clock because the tick-tock sound began to grate on his nerves. His father had come in sometime during the night, having the additional burden to explain the situation to Yuzu and Karin. It didn't surprise Ichigo all that much when the two were relatively cool with it. Yuzu seemed happy thinking that the house would get another feminine touch and Karin felt that it was time somebody helped cool Ichigo's hot temper. When Ichigo tried to counter that statement she had only to point to Isshin's bedroom where their father lay groaning to prove her point.

*DING-DONG* Ichigo quickly got up and opened the door, revealing Captain Unohana and…Yoruichi? "Um…Yoruichi, what are you doing here?"

The werecat flashed him a wide grin, "Oh Ichigo! I just had to come over when Captain Unohana told me you two were tying the knot! I can't wait to tell Soi-Fon!" Ichigo sweat-dropped at her statement, imagining what the rest of the Soul Society will react when they hear. He led them into the living room, the three sitting down on the couch. Ichigo nervously turned to Unohana and waited. Yoruichi kept quiet, knowing how much this was to Unohana and seeing Ichigo's anxiety. She didn't want to antagonize him until later on.

Unohana broke the silence, "Ichigo, as I said yesterday the head-captain has agreed to complete my agreement with your father. He took the matter to Central 46 along with Captain Kuchiki and they have deemed it still valid." Once more, Ichigo sweat-dropped at her statement, BYAKUYA KNEW? He didn't want to imagine talking to him after this. "On their orders, the Head-Captain set the date for our wedding. The date has been set three days from now on Sokyoku hill." Both she and Ichigo had to admit that the location was dripping with irony.

Ichigo had a ton of problems with this; agreement or not. "Um Captain I have a few questions. Am I going to have to stay in the Soul Society with you? I don't really have anything that I can wear either. Am I going to have to join the Squads? Does anyone else know?" Any other questions Ichigo had were silenced as she placed a hand on his shoulder and shushed him silent. Yuzu and Karin, who were secretly watching from behind the corner, giggled at the scene.

"It's alright to be concerned Ichigo. I've made preparations to move here until you turn 18 and have finished your obligations in this world. After which we'll move back to the Soul Society. In the meantime Isane will be able to act in my stead. As for preparations, I've entrusted it to Captain Kuchiki. Aside from those in this house, Captains Ukitake, Kuchiki and Yamamoto are the only ones who know of it. The SWA will be making the announcement sometime this afternoon. "She took hold of Ichigo's hands, "Are you alright Ichigo? I know that must've been a hard shock yesterday to know you're about to be married." All through this Yoruichi silently watched. She'd hoped Ichigo didn't suddenly get a case of cold feet and bail at the altar because the last thing she needed was an excuse to kick his ass.

Ichigo breathed heavily before replying, the memory of that wonderful dream had left a big mark on him, "I understand Captain. I know you wouldn't have done this if you didn't want to marry me of all people," he looked her in her deep blue eyes; "I'll marry you. I'm not sure about what will happen afterward but I'll stay with you." Yoruichi warmly smiled at his words, '_Now that's the Ichigo I know!' _She mentally squealed as Unohana embraced him, though she did hear Ichigo's sisters giggle and squeal (even the tomboy) at the sight.

"That's wonderful to hear! I've been afraid you'd outright refused. It'd be awkward if the others had to drag you to the wedding." The image of Kenpachi dragging him down the aisle and having Toshiro and Byakuya hold him in place popped into Ichigo's head, making him shudder at the thought. Yoruichi broke her silence by joining the two in their hug, "Oh, this is so beautiful! Little Ichigo's getting married!" Ichigo sat there being smothered by the two, secretly relishing the feeling of their breasts pressing against him.

Isshin came into the room, his face's swelling having gone down. "Well, good to hear everyone's having a ball." He inwardly sighed in relief that Ichigo had come round, or at least accepted that he had no real say in this. "Captain Unohana, am I to understand you'll be staying with us until the wedding? I've taken the liberty of preparing the guest room for you."

Captain Unohana nodded before rising with Yoruichi. "Yes, I think I'll stay here and get to know Ichigo and his sisters. Excuse us while Yoruichi and I go and get my things." She kissed Ichigo on the cheek again before she and the former captain left for Urahara Shop. She was happy that Ichigo had agreed to fulfill his father's deal, and that dream last night made her want to get closer to Ichigo to sink her claws into him finally….

**4 Hours Later:**

Ichigo walked into the house, completely exhausted. His boss had worked him into the ground as usual and he had to come up with an excuse why he'd be missing work in 3 days, since the obvious answer would've been weird. As Ichigo wearily opened his door and found Captain Unohana sitting on his bed, looking out the window. "Oh! Captain Unohana! You came back quicker than I expected."

The bride-to-be turned her head and warmly smiled in the sunlight, "Not at all, I've always lived a Spartan lifestyle so clothing's not much of an issue." As Ichigo sat on the bed he felt her slip behind him, "You seem tense, Ichigo. Let me help you with that." The substitute felt her hands slip onto his neck and gently massaged him. "Oh. And Ichigo? Call me Retsu. It's about we time we got on a first-name basis, since I am going to be your wife." Ichigo could feel his upper half melt into her hands; he instinctively leaned back into her. "So, what have you been doing the last few hours while I was away?" she asked, bringing her lips close enough to graze against the back of his neck.

"I was working before meeting with my friends. It's not right to just pretend to them that nothing's about to change. Their reactions were…" Ichigo hesitated for a moment, "Varied."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Chad was shocked and only shocked. Tatsuki looked like she was gonna beat me up before I explained the entire situation," Unohana chuckled at the part and figured she'd need to have a talk with this Tatsuki, "Uryu for once seemed ecstatic. He told me that he wanted to help with your wedding dress. Chizuru and Keigo… were kinda in awe. When you meet them get ready to punch him. As for Orihime…when I told her she fainted. Tatsuki's watching over her now." Unohana continued to massage him, making him feel sleepy as he laid back into her.

As Ichigo laid his head back onto her shoulder she wrapped her arms around him, "I half-expected that. I'll have to apologize to her for stealing you away." Ichigo almost squeaked when he felt her nuzzle her face against his neck. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the day Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut. Unohana giggled at his reaction. "Looks like my sweet groom's tired. Sleep Ichigo. I'll be here when you wake up." As Ichigo began to drift asleep he turned his head to face her, only to be met with a quick kiss from her soft lips. Ichigo snuggled into her as he fell into a deep sleep. Isshin, Yuzu and Karin popped their heads in and observed the sight, seeing Ichigo sleeping in the woman's arms. Unohana turned to them and put a finger to her lips, not wanting them to wake Ichigo from his slumber. The three nodded before closing the door, leaving her alone with Ichigo.

"Just three more days Ichigo, three more days."

To Be Continued….

**A.N.: OK, serious question: Is it a cop-out to just do a western-style wedding? I'm kinda don't have time to look up how Japanese style weddings go.**


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping Old Promises  
Chapter 6

**A.N.: Gonna do my best with a traditional Japanese Style wedding. If it's terrible: I BLAME GOOGLE. It really wasn't helpful on giving you details about it. I also want to address the Shiba concern made by MathewD543: for the moment I'm not gonna touch that until that's more firmly established in the manga, so for the moment it's gonna be Mr. &amp; Mrs. Kurosaki.**

_**3 Days Later  
**_**Sokyoku Hill**

The heavy kimono Ichigo wore made his sweating all the worse. He'd been standing there on the hill waiting for an even twenty minutes as everyone gathered. As he saw Rukia's and Rangiku show up with the rest of the SWA he lived up to his namesake, his face turning bright red as they started cheering and discussing Ichigo's and Retsu's babies. '_Whoa! Way too early for that line of thinking now!'_ If only his subconscious would pick up on that; the dream he had with him and Unohana making love by the waterfall kept coming back for the past three nights. In front of them were the other captains all lined up in their finest outfits; it wasn't every day that they got to celebrate a wedding quite like this. Even Kenpachi had come out in his best outfit: a captain's jacket that only had a few holes in it.

While most weddings the 13 Squads have don't usually have this kind of turnout, when Isane announced it to the SWA who announced it to everyone else, the gossip spread like wildfire: The hero who defeated Aizen and one of the most beloved captains were tying the knot. "Ichigo," the boy turned to the Head-Captain in front of him, "Get ready, the hour is almost upon us. '_Why does he have to be so dramatic about it?!' _He understood that this was a big deal, but the old-man's "end-all be-all" attitude was not helping diffuse his tension.

Ichigo wasn't getting cold feet, quite the contrary. He and Retsu had used the three days to get to know each other. Wanting to get it out of the way and to let him hear it from her rather than for it to come up at the most inopportune moment, Retsu had come clean about her past as the first Kenpachi. Ichigo understood what it meant for her to admit that to him and, in his private moments, the fact that she had set the bar of insane bloodlust explained SOOOOOOO much about her… spontaneous personality.

Yuzu and Karin were standing nearby, dressed in some of Rukia's best kimonos alongside the Lieutenant. Like Ichigo, they had become accustomed to having Retsu around. To Yuzu it was like suddenly she had another mother again rather than having a sister-in-law and Karin saw her like the big sister she never had. Isshin had kept a low profile for the past three days, avoiding Ichigo while he and Retsu began to get acquainted with each other. Not wanting to stir up a commotion among the upper echelon of the soul society, Isshin kept one of Kyoraku's straw hats on his head and tried not to draw attention to himself as his son stood there.

As Retsu appeared Ichigo was awestruck by the look in her eyes. The kind captain was wearing a white robe with a hood contrasting against her shimmering ebony hair. For the first time in many of the captains lives Unohana had the look of a woman whose dreams had all come true. Her stunning look even made Kenpachi raise an eyebrow. The one leading her was Byakuya Kuchiki, acting as the "Father giving the bride away". As the bride took her place in front of Ichigo she turned to the head-captain and nodded for him to proceed with the ceremony. The Head-Captain motioned for Ukitake who brought two silver sake cups. Yamamoto poured sake into the cups and passed them to both Ichigo and Unohana.

Following what his father and Byakuya instructed him to do; Ichigo brought the cup up to her lips. Unohana slowly drank from it, savoring the taste of the sake as it went down her throat. Once the cup was empty she raised hers and brought to Ichigo's lips. The boy did his best to drink the alcohol without coughing at the strong taste. Suddenly he realized it probably would've been a good thing to have taken Rangiku and Renji's offers to drink before. Nevertheless he managed to drink the liquid without making a fool out of himself in front of everyone. Once they had both drank the ceremonial sake they preceded with the next step.

"Now then, Ichigo, present your wife with your ring," commanded the Head-Captain. Ichigo did as instructed, revealing a beautiful diamond ring; the same ring that his father had given to Masaki all those years ago. Taking her hand in his he slid the ring, looking her into blue eyes and smiling. "Retsu Unohana, do you take me as your husband?"

She looked down at the ring and smiled, knowing the significance of it from what Isshin had told her the day before. "Yes Ichigo. Yes I do." She turned to her Lieutenant and nodded to her. Isane produced the wedding ring from her person and passed it to her. "Ichigo Kurosaki, do you take me as your wife?" she asked as she slid the ring onto his finger. Once she was done she threaded her fingers into his, bringing them closer together. Rangiku and the other women practically swooned at the sight before them.

Ichigo nodded and smiled at his bride, "Yes Retsu, I do take you as my wife."

Yamamoto smiled at the sight and decided to finish the long-awaited wedding, "Ichigo Kurosaki and Retsu Unohana. I hereby announce you as husband and wife. Ichigo," he said turning to the orange-haired groom, "You may now kiss the bride." Ichigo lowered her hood and leaned forward, his lips delicately landing on her soft red lips. '_This is even better than the dreams!'_ they both thought at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

This time many of the women watching did swoon, wishing that they were the ones gluing their lips to Ichigo's. Rangiku took the moment to snap a massive amount of pictures for later usage. Kenpachi looked on, inwardly grinning at the prospect years down the line. Maybe having the mother of all badasses would help improve Ichigo as a fighter. He grinned at the thought of how powerful their kids would be later on. '_Hah! I bet when she gets alone with him tonight….'_ Suddenly he felt a little bad for Ichigo; he hasn't quite realized yet what he's jumping into bed with!

Rukia meanwhile was feeling a little twinge of jealousy. Part of her had come to care for the boy who'd come all the way through hell and high-water to save her. Still she pushed aside those feelings and chose to feel happiness for the couple. She looked to Orihime, who looked like she couldn't feel any happier for Ichigo. She felt worried at first but it seemed, like her, she had gotten over her initial shock and envy of Ichigo tying the knot; especially when Ichigo explained how it was an arranged marriage.

The crowd cheered at the newlywed couple, giving them room as they walked down the hill together on the first day of their marriage. As they left for their reception Ichigo asked an obvious question, "So where are we going to stay the night? Byakuya told me he took care of the details but nothing else."

Unohana merely chuckled and squeezed his hand tenderly, "Oh that's right, it slipped my mind. Byakuya and Yoruichi set our honeymoon up at one of the Kuchiki hot springs for tomorrow." She whispered into Ichigo's ear as they reached the base, "I'm looking forward to getting time alone with you my husband…."

To Be Continued….

**A.N.: If any of you were curious about the way this was done, I actually did try to stick with traditional Japanese wedding style. It just so happens that some of their customs actually do coincide with Western style. Otherwise that was actually a blast to write, to everyone who took the time to give me advice, let me say: Thank you. I'm champing at the bit for when Tite Kubo finally gives us a flashback to the original 13 Captains. Seriously, I wanna write a time-travelers fic where Ichigo gets jumped by Scary Unohana. Seriously though, anyone else feel like he's just dragging out the Manga now?**


	7. Chapter 7

Keeping Old Promises  
Chapter 7

**A.N.: And here we come to the happy honeymoon! **

**Warning: Lemons!**

_**Later that Evening  
**_**Kuchiki Grand Springs**

Retsu couldn't suppress her giggle as Ichigo lifted her up and carried her through the doorway bridal style, "My Ichigo, aren't you the romantic?" she asked looking up to her husband. Ichigo merely smiled as he carried her into the room and laid her on the bed, the anticipation of the wedding still bearing down on his mind. As his arms left her, Retsu's arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ichigo was taken by surprise as his wife rolled over until she lay on top of him. She laid her head next to his and traced her hand around in circles lazily on his chest while smiling. As Ichigo looked into her eyes he could see something dark lurking beneath those blue depths.

She kissed his forehead before sitting up. "Wait right here Ichigo. It's time I showed my dear husband what Yoruichi helped me pick out…" she said while heading for the bathroom to change; all the while giving Ichigo a sexy wink. Ichigo stared agape as she left, eyes fixed on her shapely figure, watching her ass bounce as the door closed. He lay back onto the soft pillows and his thoughts turned to the future with his new life. When he was alone with Byakuya while he was instructing him on how the ceremony would go Ichigo couldn't help but ask if he would have to join the 13 Court Guard Squads once he and Retsu had moved in together.

Byakuya had said that the Head-Captain had decided to leave the decision to Ichigo himself; that he could choose to still act as their agent and combat Hollows in Karakura Town whenever he was there or he could join one of the Squads, prefereably Squads 1, 5, 7, 10 or 11. When he asked why not Squad 6 Byakuya gave him a look that screamed "No way in Hell am I letting you be my subordinate." Still, earlier as he made his way down the hill with Retsu he looked up and saw the man smiling down at him '_If I wasn't technically dead and in heaven, I'd believe I'd died and gone to heaven…' _His musings were cut off as the door opened. As his wife stepped into the doorway Ichigo's eyes went wide, '_Oh! My! GOD!'_

His bride was leaning against the doorframe with looking like a goddess that had descended from on high. Instead of regular bra and panties Retsu had opted to wear black laced lingerie that magnified her large bust and accentuated her sexy curves, with gartered thigh-high stockings that outlined her long, shapely legs. Ichigo could feel his heart start to beat heavy in his chest. Retsu smiled as she got on her knees and crawled her way to Ichigo, letting Ichigo get a good look at her ass as it rose up. "Tell me Ichigo, how do I look?" She crawled up to Ichigo and lay on top of him, smashing her impressive bust against his chest. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Ichigo." Her hands went to his heavy robes and began pulling them off.

Ichigo felt his heart race as she stripped him of his clothing. Ichigo moved to remove hers but she stopped him, "Now Ichigo, it wouldn't do to just throw away these clothes I picked out for you." She pulled Ichigo up into a sitting position and then rested herself onto his lap. As his face was pressed against her breasts his hands went to her ass and began massaging her supple cheeks as he began licking her breasts; his wife threw her head he nibbled on the soft ivory skin, "Oooh Ichigo! That feels wonderful!" She dug her nails into his back and scratched lightly down his tanned skin, chuckling as she felt him moan into her bust from the stinging pleasure. She smiled as she felt something quite large press against her lower half and began grinding herself against him. She reached around and unclipped her bra to let Ichigo feast upon his prize, letting her magnificent mounds free for the boy to do with as he pleased. Ichigo first and foremost reached for her large braid adorning her chest. He looked up at her to make sure it was ok.

"Go ahead Ichigo, I don't mind. I want you to get to know every part of my body," said Retsu who tightened the embrace as her braid was undone, letting Ichigo see the captain with her hair down for the first time. Retsu moaned as Ichigo began licking around the scar she kept covered before descending lower. Tenderly, Ichigo began to suck on her delicious tits like a newborn baby. Ichigo licked and nibbled at the tender mammary while finding paradise at the taste of her supple flesh. The boy decided to go lower and tried to lay her on her back. To the boy's surprise she pushed him onto his back and flashed a smile that reflected the growing savage look in her eyes. "I know you want to take the reins Ichigo, but I've been dreaming of this for so long I can't hold back anymore!"

Retsu stood up on the bed and took in the sight of her husband lying there. She licked her lips as her eyes gazed down at his erect manhood standing at attention. '_He's even bigger than I imagined! How delightful….'_ She grinned as she put a heel down on his cock and started to slowly rub it while balancing on a single foot. Ichigo threw his head back as his cock was enveloped by the feel of the silk clad foot. "Retsu, that feels amazing!" Retsu grinned as Ichigo moaned while she gave him a footjob. She heard him hiss as she applied pressure to his balls but that served to turn her on even more. "You like it Ichigo? Tell me how much you like it?"

Ichigo looked into her blue eyes and practically whispered "I love it. It feels so good!" Retsu felt herself get wetter and the feeling of wanting to get her rocks off get stronger. "That's good to hear Ichigo," she said as she took her foot and placed it on Ichigo's mouth, "Do you like my foot?" Ichigo showed his appreciation by licking her silken foot. His tongue scrapped against the rough material but he couldn't stop himself, something about this seemed beyond hot. Retsu sighed at the feeling of Ichigo's hot mouth on her foot but wanted something else for his mouth to suck on. Retsu took her foot out of his mouth and ripped her soaked panties off. Ichigo watched as his wife kneeled down and put her dripping honeypot in front of Ichigo's face. The boy didn't care about her dominant treatment and buried himself in her dark curls, becoming intoxicated by her scent. Retsu couldn't help but grind her pussy against Ichigo's face as Ichigo's tongue licked her. "Oh my, Ichigo! That feels wonderful!" As Ichigo continued to eat her out Retsu saw Ichigo's cock and decided to repay Ichigo for his adept tongue.

The groom watched as Retsu stood up and got off the bed. "Ichigo, would you like to share a bath?" she asked smiling in a manner that was downright criminal. Retsu took his hand and led him to the hot spring connected to their room. Ichigo felt a weird sense of Déjà vu as Retsu led him into the spring. As Ichigo settled down into the spring Retsu got on her hands and knees. "Come here Ichigo. Come and take me!" Her new husband didn't need much motivation with her shaking her ass at him. Quickly Ichigo mounted the woman and, knowing who he was dealing with, and quickly filled his wife with his large girth, reveling in the feel of her tight pussy. '_Screw whatever my mind could make up! This is better than any dream!'_

_ "_More, Ichigo! Fuck me with your huge cock!" It was a little odd to hear the gentle woman talk dirty, but by lord, it turned him on. Ichigo's hands reached up to grab at her large breasts and tweak her nipples while he fucked her. The hot water sloshed around them as the two continued to make love. "So tight!" His hips slapped her ass and made the sounds of their dirty act echo throughout the room. Luckily for the happy couple Byakuya had made sure that the springs were empty of any uninvited guests, leaving the two completely alone to consummate their union. Feeling a little daring Ichigo stopped fondling her tits and gave her ass a good meaty smack, watching as the round cheeks rippled as his hand came into contact. "Ichigo, you dirty boy! Do that again!" Ichigo grinned at his wife's kinkiness, seeing her moan as he continued to waylay on her ass, smacking her ass until it was a stinging red. Retsu grabbed his hands and pulled on him until he loomed over her, still pounding her pussy like it was his last day on earth. Ichigo was given a powerful kiss as Retsu turned her head and lip locked him.

The amazing feel of his pounding wore out the captain's stamina. "So good, Ichigo! I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me come!" Retsu shrieked as she felt the knot in her stomach come undone. Ichigo felt her buck against him, shoving him into her as deep as she could go as she came. "So tight! Here it comes!" Ichigo cried as his cock shot his load into her waiting womb. Ichigo held onto Retsu tightly as he unloaded his pistol in her, feeling her walls tighten around him at the same time while she came. The two remained glued together while they rode out their highs. Ichigo pulled out and settled back down into the spring, breathing heavily as Retsu sat on top of him. Retsu rested her head on his shoulder while she also got her breathing under control. As she got comfy she whispered into Ichigo's ear something that she'd wanted to say for a while. "I love you Ichigo."

Ichigo kissed Retsu on the lips and hugged her tightly, "I love you too Retsu." He heard Retsu chuckle and asked what was so funny.

"I just realized: I'm going to have to get used to being called Captain Retsu Kurosaki from now on. I like how the name sounds.

Ichigo also chuckled at the fact. "Same. I'm gonna enjoy calling you that from now on, _Mrs. Kurosaki._" The happy couple laughed as they lay in the hot spring for a little while longer, neither wanting the moment to end….

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping Old Promises  
Chapter 8: Adjustments

**A.N.: Sorry for the lack of updates for this story everybody! It's just that I wanted to get done with several peoples requests and to try new things. Also, I have no idea where to take the story now that they actually married and honeymooned, so buckle your seatbelts 'cause this ride might get bumpy. **

_**7 Months Later  
**_**Kurosaki House 7:30**

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking down as sunlight draped the ebony hair of Retsu as she snoozed on Ichigo's chest. He lay there watching his wife slumber, not wanting to wake her. As he ran a hand through her silky-smooth hair, he felt her sigh into his chest, making his skin tingle as her arms pulled her closer. His mind drifted to the events of the past few months as he lay there cuddling into her warmth.

To say that it had been awkward being 17 and already married would've been the world's biggest understatement. It had felt overwhelming in the first few weeks, what with Yoruichi and Rangiku poking fun at him every now and then but he and Retsu had quickly gotten over the awkwardness. Whenever Isane and Toshiro came by to tell her of anything important that was going on it was amusing whenever they called her Captain Kurosaki. He'd only wished Rangiku would stop showing up suggesting baby names.

Funny thing, every time Ichigo and Retsu made love the boy would cum inside her, pumping her womb full of his hot cum. A little concerned about the consequences, Ichigo had asked her about it when they were alone one day. Retsu had laughed and explained. "Well Ichigo, I use a special medical kido spell that acts as a contraceptive. Therefore I won't get pregnant no matter how many times you release inside me. Not that I don't mind!" she added with a wink. She knew that she had placed a lot of responsibility onto Ichigo's shoulders and she didn't wish to add any more for now. While she might have been ready for motherhood, what with being over a thousand years and all, she was content to wait until Ichigo had matured enough for it.

The newly married couple had become accustomed to living at the Kurosaki residence. Many of their neighbors had assumed that Isshin had remarried and were quite taken with the new nurse at the clinic. Inside the house, the family had quickly gotten used to Retsu being there and the changes that were made. Firstly, Retsu had been adamant about removing the poster of Masaki that hung over the wall. When Isshin had tried to argue, Retsu had looked him dead in the eye and used her scary look and tone, "Isshin, how long do you plan to let that hang over Ichigo's head?" Isshin's face had gotten ghost white and quickly complied, taking it down immediately. In his private moments the man would later come to understand how right she was. He'd never realized it, but for all these years Ichigo must've tortured himself over his mother's death because he had to look at her face every day.

Another adjustment that was made for the happy couple was their new sound-proof room. Not wanting Yuzu and Karin to hear anything… lewd, Isshin had Kisuke help put a special material on the walls that made it soundproof. Lucky for the two, because Retsu was a very loud moaner, one of the jokes Kenpachi made when they had returned from the hot springs so that Retsu could gather her things was that most of the Soul Society could hear them (Not that they did….). Kisuke had also taken the liberty of giving them a king-sized bed, made from a sturdier material to withstand the impacts of their love-making.

Kon had been astounded when he first met Retsu. He had done like he had usually did and tried to jump into her warm bosom like he had done with Rangiku and Rukia. He actually did succeed in hitting his target, resting is fluffy head on her breasts. Ichigo watched as Retsu softly lifted him off of her and take him into their room for a quiet chat. 15 minutes later Retsu came out and told him that Kon wouldn't be giving him any troubles in the future anymore. When he went into the room Kon was huddled in the corner shaking, "Ichigo!" he cried, and "You didn't tell me your wife was both hot AND terrifying! It's like you married a harpy!" That last statement earned him a harsh stomp. Regardless, from then on when Ichigo needed to switch to his Soul Reaper body Kon no longer got into any trouble with the ladies anymore.

While Karin was still a bit apprehensive of Retsu's scarier than hell attitude sometimes, both she and Yuzu felt like they finally had a mother again. Ichigo would often come back from Ikumi's grueling work to find Retsu on the couch, the twin's heads on her lap sleeping peacefully. Retsu had joked about how she'd married and also adopted two daughters. Yuzu practically adored her, having lost Masaki at a young age, she came to look up to the woman.

The gang had been rather warmly receptive to her once Ichigo introduced them at the park where he agreed to meet them. Things had gotten a bit… awkward when Chizuru had come up from behind and started groping her stating "There's no way in hell Ichigo's worthy of such delicious puppies!" Ichigo wasn't quite what happened next. All he remembered was Retsu calmly removing the lesbians hands from her breasts and led her behind a row of large trees. Ichigo and the gang felt a cold chill in the air fall upon them before they had reemerged. Chizuru, like Kon, had the look of somebody who just met the Grim Reaper (A.N.: which is kinda fitting when you think about it…). Keigo and Mizuro both looked at each other and kept their comments on the mature woman to themselves.

Tatsuki looked like she was going to throttle Retsu at first. Both she and Orihime had kept their distance from Ichigo and Retsu for a while. About a month ago Retsu had left to go meet them for a one on one meeting. Like the incidents with Kon and Chizuru Ichigo didn't know what happened during the occasion, but from them on the two acted more friendly to him after that.

Ichigo's recollections were disturbed as Retsu looked up, having a beautiful look as she arose from slumber. Ichigo kissed her forehead as he held her tighter, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. "Good morning, Retsu. You sure seemed to sleep well."

His wife chuckled and returned the favor, kissing him on the lips. "I had a lovely sleep, Ichigo." She laid her head back on his chest and sighed happily. She chuckled as she got a good whiff of the room's air. "You know, it's getting harder to explain to Yuzu why we need to keep changing the sheets," she said jokingly. As she rose from the bed Ichigo felt a bit disappointed, wanting to feel her warmth next to him for a few moments longer. Still, as Retsu began to dress Ichigo got to see her in all her sexiness. Every single time she undressed was like the first for him, it never failed to light a spark inside him.

"Oh, I think she has a good picture. Dad's been teaching her and Karin the birds and bees lately, so I'm not worried." Once he had gotten dressed he kissed her deeply, "So what's on your agenda for the day?"

Retsu opened the door and turned, "Nothing at the moment. Would you like to go for a nice walk, my dear husband?" she asked with a smile that made Ichigo felt like a winner.

Ichigo took her hand and grinned. "I'd love to, my sweet wife. Besides, I need your advice about what I'm gonna do after graduation." Retsu nodded and led him out of the room. As the front door opened and closed, Kon emerged from an open drawer, feeling like he'd also won the lottery after what he'd witnessed last night. If his body had blood, it certainly would've drained from his nose last night.

"Wow! Ichigo, I take it back! You married a damn hot vixen!"

To Be Continued

**A.N.: I'm gonna stop this one for a short while to figure out where I want to go with this. When I first wrote it, the main plot had been about Isshin holding up his end of the bargain and Ichigo coming to terms with his new fiancé. Now that that's said and done, not sure where I want to take this. Might make one last chapter as an epilogue. Also, I might add a nice lemon chapter about what went down with Retsu and Orihime and Tatsuki. For now I'm gonna focus on my fan requests before starting anything else. Until then, Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

Keeping Old Promises  
Chapter 9

**A.N.: Sorry for the long update everybody. I told myself I'd never do it but I couldn't figure out where to go on this story after the last chapter. This is the last chapter so it'll free up my hands to continue with other projects.**

_**5 Years Later  
**_**Soul Society: Squad 13 **

"Captain Kurosaki!" Ichigo turned around and saw Kiyone and Sentarou running toward him. He waited a few minutes to let his third-seats catch his breath. Instantly they started speaking simultaneously, each trying to speak up over the other. Ichigo had to calm them down before telling Kiyone to speak, then Sentarou. It was a little thing he had to put up with ever since he became the captain of Squad 13. He'd no idea how Rukia or Ukitake put up with it.

"Your wife Captain!" Kiyone spouted out.

"She's going into labor!" Sentarou chimed in.

"RIGHT NOW!" they both shouted.

Ichigo's eyes went wide at the declaration and headed straight for Squad 4. The third-seats barely had enough time to register his quick exit before he flashstepped away at top speed. They both looked at each other then headed off to go find Rukia to tell her the good news.

After Ichigo had graduated he and Retsu had moved to her place in the Soul Society. Though she had her own quarters Retsu had a little help in getting a house near Kukkaku's for them to live in. Ichigo had to admit he enjoyed life with his wife there. His friends had all given him a fare-thee-well but not before Unohana gave them all, including Ichigo's human friends, passes into the Soul Society to see Ichigo whenever they wanted. More often than not they would be graced by Orihime and Tatsuki showing up to say hello. Judging by how friendly the two had gotten towards each other Ichigo figured that there was something going on between them but didn't' push the issue.

At first Ichigo would make regular trips to Karakura Town to exterminate hollows to complete his substitute duties but that changed 2 years into his stay. Captain Ukitake's health had deteriorated to the point where he could no longer maintain his responsibilities as captain and they needed a suitable replacement. While Ichigo didn't think he'd be cut out to being a captain he was surprised when nearly every captain, with the exception of Kurotsuchi, gave their recommendation. It was hard at first but Rukia helped take some of the load off his back and Retsu helped show him the ropes.

Right after Ichigo had gotten accustomed to his role as a captain Retsu dropped the bomb on him: she was pregnant. Ichigo wasn't all that surprised to be honest; he did fill her up with his sperm every time they were intimate so it was only a matter of time. The healer had talked about it with Ichigo and they decided to add to their family about a year ago, so Retsu had stopped using the contraceptive kido keeping her from being impregnated. When he'd told his family the good news they were ecstatic. Well, Yuzu and Isshin at least. Karin had kept her tomboyish attitude and shrugged the news off like usual. As for the Soul Society, if news of their wedding had sparked like wildfire then this was like a solar flare. Isane had almost fainted when she heard the news, never actually thinking of the woman she'd revered like a mother being pregnant.

Kenpachi had laughed his ass off when Retsu told him. Taking Ichigo aside after a captains meeting, the bloodthirsty captain told him that whenever the kid was old enough he wanted to see if it was as tough as Ichigo and Retsu. On a side not Ichigo had found it bizarre how Kenpachi kept showing up at their place to have a barbeque….

Ichigo reached the medical squad and kicked in the door. As he dashed down the halls squad members would point to the direction Retsu's room was. Hanataro saw him and led him to the room Retsu was in. Opening the door he saw his father and Isane with her. This was the first time in Ichigo's life he'd seen his wife look like she was in such pain. Rushing up to her side he took her hand as she pushed. The substitute cringed as her hand tightened around his in a crushing vice. "Push Retsu!" Isshin told her, "you're almost there!"

Retsu threw her head back and threw out several obscenities that are too shocking to be put to words. Many of the lieutenants gathered outside the room looked at each other in shock. Ichigo and Isane did their best to comfort Retsu as she went through the last throes of childbirth. Isshin held up the baby as it was born.

"It's a girl!"

Isane cut the cord and passed it Retsu. The woman smiled at the little pink bundle in her arms and turned to Ichigo as it gave its first cries of life. "Look Ichigo! She has your eyes!" Ichigo knelt by her side and looked down at his newborn daughter. Looking into her brown eyes Ichigo silently blessed his father for agreeing to that marriage agreement. Looking up and seeing Retsu get some color back in her cheeks.

Turning to her husband Retsu asked him "So what should we name her? We both agreed that if it was a girl you'd name her." Ichigo thought about it for a moment before looking to his father and smiled. "I think we should name her Masaki, after my mother." Isshin nodded in approval and so did Retsu. "I like it. Masaki. Our sweet little Masaki." Retsu said as she held her baby.

Yuzu and Karin came in a squealed in delight at their new baby niece. "Oh my god she's so adorable!" Yuzu cried out. Outside Rangiku and the other girls smiled as they peaked into the room.

The Kurosaki family gathered around their newest member, feeling the happiest they've felt in a long time. As Retsu handed little Masaki over to Ichigo he smiled at the little baby in his arms. "Hello there Masaki! Welcome to the family."

**The End**

**A.N.: And done! For those of you wondering: if I had decided it to be a boy then Retsu would've named him Zaraki, after Kenpachi. Now that this is over and done with I can get started on my time-travel fic. Ciao!**


End file.
